Hierba gatera
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Por un suceso, Marinette se entera que algunas de las plantas que tiene en su terraza son hierba gatera.


El crujido de las macetas partirse, se escuchó desde la zona baja de la habitación de Marinette, quien abrió la escotilla y asomando la cabeza, vio como Chat Noir había roto una de las macetas. Cuando le iba a reprochar por su descuido, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca, cuando el héroe de Paris no estaba tratando de arreglar la maceta, como debería (a pesar de que fuera un intento útil) o incluso percatarse de su presencia y disculparse, o huir como si el no fue el causante. Si no que su cara estaba puesta en la planta, de una forma demasiado extremista, parecía cautivarse con el aroma que desprendía esas flores violetas.

—¿Chat Noir? —el pareció reaccionar a su llamado, pareció, porque en realidad no reacciono a eso, estaba en su mundo, acariciando con su cabeza la planta.

En ese ínterin, Marinette aprovecho para subir, acercándose al felino cautelosamente, con preocupación y extrañeza por el comportamiento que optaba. _¿Estaba abrazando a la planta?_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó _¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza con la maseta?_

Eso pareció oírlo, porque giró su cuello para mirarla. Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en enfocarse en ella, para luego sonreír ampliamente y luego acostarse en el suelo, boca arriba, un poco rociado por la tierra de la maceta rota y moverse de un lado para otro, como queriendo que le rasquen la pancita.

—¿Chat? —pronunció. Definitivamente, estaba mal, muy mal.

Se acercó a él, esperando hacer algo para que vuelva a tener sentido común, pero en vez de eso, solo pudo ver su locura más de cerca, sus ojos estaban increíblemente dilatados y parecía babear mientras se llevaba a sus fosas nasales contraídas, las flores purpuras de la planta.

Marinette podía vislumbrar como Chat Noir se drogaba con su planta. Pero, _¿Ahora, se venía a enterar que tenía marihuana en su balcón?_ Sabía que no lo era, pero _¿Que era para poner al minino en ese estado?_

No obstante, no le dejo que el saque de su vista, puso una mano en su brazo, deteniendo esa acción. Pero, la chica estaba decidida de que era mejor que la planta se mantenga lejos de él, así que trato llevarla lejos. Trato, porque no pudo y menos si Chat Noir se lanzó contra ella, golpeándola contra el suelo mientras el gatito estaba encima de ella, provocando que la maceta en un intento de alejarla de él, cayera estrepisomante al suelo y terminara de romperse del todo.

Dejando tras de sí, rastros de tierra como de la planta. De inmediato Chat Noir, dirigió su vista a la maceta estrellada y su nariz se posó allí mientras seguía encima de la chica.

—¡Ya deja de aspirar eso! —exclamó Marinette y deslizándose un poco al costado cubrió la planta con su cuerpo—. ¡Te hace mal!

—Huele bien —habló Chat Noir de forma suave y emitió un ronroneo producido desde su garganta. Sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente y de una forma que Marinette tuvo que tragar saliva mientras la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas—. Tu hueles bien —arrastró las palabras mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y frotaba su mejilla contra ella de una manera demasiado cariñosa.

Ella se escandalizó, enrojecida de una tonalidad carmesí.

—¡Chat Noir! —articuló roja de la vergüenza, mientras sentía como la cola, se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura y este, levantaba la mirada dilatada y la posaba en los ojos azules de ella.

—Siempre hueles bien —musitó—. Mi Princess, tan linda, tan buena, tan amable...

Al decir esas últimas palabras, su larga lengua áspera se deslizó por la base de su cuello, alcanzando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Provocando un estremecimiento en la piel de la muchacha, como un rastro húmedo y añadió—: Tan deliciosa...

Como si no fuera mucho, casi enseguida, Chat empujó suavemente su nariz en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro e inhaló profundamente. Al principio, Marinette no podía reaccionar por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero luego simplemente las extremidades de su cuerpo, pudieron hacer lo suyo y aparto al gatito que estaba muy cómodo, recostado encima de ella, quien no estaba para nada a gusto porque lo habían apartado, pero antes de que Chat Noir volviera a acurrucarse sobre ella.

—¡Vuelve a tu sentido común!

Marinette, chocó las dos palmas de su mano, en los cachetes del héroe. Eso le hizo reaccionar, quien parpadeó confuso, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba sin poseer los efectos alucinógenos.

—¿Mi Princess? —alcanzó a decir, apartándose debidamente como lo haría una caballero de la muchacha—. ¿Qué paso? —aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas, por como había sido encontrado.

Sin embargo no falto que la chica contestara, al ver los rastros de tierra y enfocar sus ojos en esa planta con aroma mentolado. Se alejó como si fuera veneno.

—¡Deshazte de esas plantas! —exclamó Chat Noir aun sintiendo el efecto que le producía su cercanía, avergonzado, por no haber estado en sus cabales, alejándose lo que más podía de eso—. Sea lo que hice ¡Lo siento mucho!

Marinette lo miró confusa, mucho más cuando se lanzó del balcón y se fue rápidamente de ahí. Dirigió su vista hacia la planta y sin que haga falta de las palabras de Chat Noir, al momento de que esa rara actitud fue optada, ya planeaba deshacerse de ellas. Pero antes, sacó su celular y la mando la foto a Alya, preguntando si sabía que era. De inmediato la respuesta no se hizo esperar, y Alya ya había averiguado que esa planta era hierba gatera y, por lo acontecido, una droga para Chat Noir.


End file.
